The War for Gotham
by CuzImBatmanZC
Summary: When Gotham's crime lords wage war, it's up to the Batman Family to save Gotham.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I do not own the rights to any of the characters or places used in this story. This is just for fun and is not made to make money or insult anyone. Costumes are your typical costumes.

October 25, 1:00 AM, abandoned Wayne Enterprise warehouse.

The dimly lit room of the desired meeting place, chosen by the ruthless Penguin, is filled with the worst of the Gotham Criminals. The Penguin, Two-Face, Black Mask, and Bane all sit around a table, while the Joker sits on a ledge to the side. The meeting begins with some wise words from the Joker. "Well this is a waste of my time! I have stuff to do, people to kill, policemen to bribe!"

"Now now Joker, let's not be rash. After all, this meeting was called by Mr. Penguin. Tell us Penguin, why call this meeting?" Two-Face says.

The Penguin stands. "We all control parts of Gotham. I control the Diamond District, Joker controls Amusement Mile, Two-Face controls Park Row, Bane Controls Coventry, and Black Mask controls the Industrial District."

"Yeah, so?" Black Mask asks.

"Well, I want more land. I'm assuming you all want more land too. There's Sheldon Park, the Bowery, and Burnley." Penguin explains. "I suggest we bargain for them."

"Or, I could just take them." Bane states.

"And how would you beat all 4 of our men?" Two-Face inquires.

"Now, who said we are teaming up? I want to have my own fun." Joker adds.

"Wait, so now we are at war?" Black Mask asks.

"No. We should talk this out." Penguin tries.

''Says the chicken." Joker jokes.

"The Penguin." Penguin corrects.

"No, it's the Chicken." Joker laughs.

"Look, we should divide these out." Penguin yells.

"No! You are right, we need to divide them, or give them to me!" Bane yells while standing.

"Oh? Yet, I control the crime in this city! If anything you all should work for me!" Black Mask spits back.

"Really? Because, in my first week, I kidnapped you and took over your operation." Joker brags.

"So you're saying we should work for you?" Two-Face laughs.

"Oh no! That would be too easy. I look forward to defeating all of you. It'll be an explosive war." Joker laughs, again.

"So, there will be a war then?" Bane asks.

"No, there will be a reckoning." Black Mask stands also.

The Joker giggles. "This is going to be fun!"

"Fine. We begin November 4th, so we can prepare." The Penguin suggests. All agree.

"May the best man win." Two-Face says, with a smile.

October 25, 1:00 AM, Somewhere in Gotham.

Batman stands atop the ACE Chemicals building, looking over his city, the city he had protected for 7 years now. He hears on the Police radio that an electronics store was being robbed. He was bored and it had been a quiet night so far, so he decides to go check it out.

The robbery was in progress when he arrived, so he walks in the front door. No reason to hide and plot, this is just a simple robbery. The door guy almost misses him, but once he realizes that Batman walked in, he screamed. Too late. After a swift punch in the face, he goes down. Both other guys run towards the back entrance. Batman walks out the front, grapples onto the building, runs across, and falls down in front of them in an alley. Both point a pistol at him. Batman smirks. 'Too easy.' he thinks. He throws a batarang at each pistol, knocking them out of the robbers hands. Then he swipes under the left ones legs, uppercuts the right one, and kicks the left one in the face. 'That was fun.' he thought as he grapples away.

"Batman, I need you at the Batcave, now." Oracle, Batman's partner, says through the communicator.

"What is it?" He asks.

"Something you need to hear. Remember how you placed a listening device on Black Mask's suit?" Oracle asks.

"Sure." Batman responds, curious.

"Well, he is having a conversation with some other choice criminals. You need to hear this. It's bad." She explains.


	2. Chapter 2

October 25, 1:15 AM, The Batcave

Bruce sits looking at the computer in the Batcave, mask off, the tape from the meeting ending. "This isn't good. Actually this is really bad." Bruce says.

"That's what I said. We need to move. If a war is coming between the major crime bosses, we need to be ready. Do you thing the military will step in?" Barbara asks.

"Depends. If it's an all out war, then yes, but I doubt they could win this war. At least, wouldn't do what is needed to win." Bruce says.

"Well what's the plan?" Barbara questions.

"There's no way the Joker sticks to that date. I'm sure he will do a preemptive strike." Bruce says, pulling up a map of Gotham.

Then, the 16 year old Tim Drake, A.K.A Robin, rides in on his motorcycle. He parks, gets off, takes his helmet off, and walks over to Bruce and Barbara. "Whew, Freeze seemed really ticked today. What's with the map?" He asks.

Barbara fills him in and Bruce says "OK, here's the plan: Robin, I want you to go to the H.Q of the Penguin and Two-Face. Recon only. I want to know what kind of forces they have. If you can, place a listening device in the head office. I'll do the same to Black Mask and Bane."

"What about the Joker?" Barbara asks.

"We'll do that one together. I don't want to risk that one." He explains.

"OK, when do we start?" Tim asks.

"Tomorrow night." Bruce instructs.

"Then I'm going home. Later guys." Tim waves good-bye and goes through Wayne Manor.

"I'll come too! Wait up!" Barbara yells as she rolls after him.

Bruce looks after them, then Alfred comes down. "Shall I get some coffee?" He offers.

"Not tonight. Something big is coming. I'm about to get a lot of sleepless nights. I'm going to bed." Bruce informs his Butler.

"Never stopped you before." Alfred jokes.

"This is different. This is gonna be the hardest thing I've ever done."

October 25, 11:33 PM, The Diamond District

Robin sneaks in the air vent through the Penguins H.Q, the old subway system that the Penguin fixed. Robin crawls through a air duct and finds himself above the vent in the Penguins office.

'Look at the smug jerk, sitting there, planning on mass murder.' Robin thinks.

"Mr. Cobblepot, sir, the tank parts are here." Says a guy in a suit that just entered.

"Ah, good. I was waiting for them." Penguin says, standing. He walks around his desk and walks out the door with the man.

Robin waits a few seconds, then climbs out. He sneaks over to Penguins desk, then places a small listening device under it, and heads back.

About half way there, a voice came out of nowhere. "So this is the famed Robin. You seem easy." A man three times Robins size emerges. He has huge muscles and short black hair, He isn't wearing a shirt, and his 8-pack shows. His jeans are scuffed and torn. He walks up, out of the shadows, and right up to Robin. "It's time we teach you a lesson." He tries to grab Robin, who jumps up, using his arm for leverage, throws something on his back as he flips over him. It attaches to the man, and explodes, sending him into the wall. Robin then grabs two grappling hooks. He sends one at the man and one at the opposite wall. He slams into it, and goes unconscious.

'Why are they making these guys so easy.' Robin thinks.

As he is crawling away in the air vent, Robin hears Penguin yell "ASLEEP ON THE JOB!" and a gunshot.

October 25, 11:46 PM, The Batcave

Robin walks into the Batave and sees Oracle frantically typing and working.

"Hi Barbara." He says. Orcacle spins around.

"Tim, we have a problem. It's Bruce. He's off the grid. He's missing."


End file.
